


Ask Me No Questions (#103 Arrest)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [65]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you be protected from the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me No Questions (#103 Arrest)

It had taken months to get a name. Ian didn't ask what Charlie was going to do with it and Charlie didn't volunteer the information.

Finding the owner of the name had taken a thirty second google search.

Charlie had flown to New York and contacted the local FBI office. The man was already under investigation for other things.

Charlie politely offered his services. The agents hadn't asked why. A little math magic produced previously unobtainable warrants. Charlie watched the man get arrested. A thin boy shivered in the corner of the room a painfully familiar tattoo on his arm.


End file.
